


If Only I Was The One

by mistressteacup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressteacup/pseuds/mistressteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ~ kate/laura/derek [<em>who is the lamb and who is the knife?<em>]</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Was The One

He remembers talking to Laura, hands clenched together as they watched the hunter's house. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

 

The clouds thunder behind them, a flash of light, as they hide out in the woods, unwilling to go home.

 

And Laura nods, dropping her hand to curl around Derek's waist, leaning to rest her head on Derek’s shoulder, "Yeah."

 

~

 

Their parents are nice to them.

 

Sometimes. When they haven’t been drinking, when they aren’t bitter, scared.

 

When they aren’t clenching knives in their hands and asking how much it hurts.

 

~

 

Derek hides in Laura’s bed, sometimes, on the nights where the world is too broken, finding himself safe under the cover of the darkness, under the cover of the night, when their parents are too worn out, too exhausted, to remember they exist.

 

And when Laura kisses him, lips soft against his, it’s only to stop the tears from falling.

 

To make themselves forget.

 

~

 

The thing is, Kate is beautiful.

 

If maybe a bit too sweet, a bit too innocent.

 

But she’s a hunter.

 

And their parents are werewolves.

 

~

 

It was Laura’s idea, in the quiet of her (their) bedroom.

 

Laura’s idea to have his car break down on a road where Kate passes by.

 

Laura’s idea to hide in the back and watch them quietly from the darkness.

 

It was Laura’s idea for Derek to kiss Kate, to reach and hold her head in a large hand.

 

But it was Derek’s to fall in love.

 

~

 

Laura refuses to join, refuses to do anything but watch from the shadows, no matter how much Derek begs, how much he pleads.

 

It’s not right without her.

 

Without his _sister_.

 

Who’s always protected him, always made him feel safe, loved.

 

His only family.

 

(Other than Uncle Peter, but he was only there when they fell too far to get back up)

 

~

 

And then Laura tells him, tells him to show Kate the bruises, the scratches of the knife against his arm.

 

The places where the bottles, the cigarettes have hit him as he ran away.

 

So he does, finally lets Kate pull up his sleeves, lean in to do more than kiss him.

 

Lets her fingers accidentally smear with blood.

 

He doesn’t think the horror on her face is worth it.

 

~

 

And when Kate tells her about her plan, he only asks her to save Laura.

 

To give Peter a chance.

 

~

 

And when he watches it burn, when he watches it turn to ash, windows bright with the flame.

 

He only wishes a little bit.

 

That he was the one to light the match.


End file.
